Unforgiven Hero
by Delevingne
Summary: Menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, ternyata tak mampu membuat wanita yang menjadi bagian masa lalunya akan kembali. Kenangan buruk dan luka lama yang begitu membekas membuat jarak yang terlalu lebar untuk diraih. Dan Sasuke tak tahu harus mulai darimana untuk mengawalinya. "Jika waktu bisa diulang, aku tak ingin menyakitimu. Tak pernah ingin."/Sequel of A Walk To Remember.
1. Chapter 1

Aku sudah menyerah. Dua tahun menunggu dan mencari hasilnya tetap sama. Gagal. Tidak mampu. Aku kalah. Kalah dalam segala hal. Membiarkan perasaan yang aku benci mengejek dan merendahkan diriku. Memang, ia tak salah. Aku yang salah.

Menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik itulah yang selalu diinginkannya. Tetapi aku tak bisa. Kepergiannya bukan merubahku menjadi lebih baik, ia merubahku menjadi lebih buruk. Tenggelam dalam kesendirian dan luka-luka yang tak mampu di definisikan melalui kata-kata.

Aku hanya mampu menangis. Berteriak layaknya serigala malam yang melolong nyaring di kegelapan. Menahan tangis yang teramat menyayat hati jika aku mengingat kenangan itu.

Dokter terbaik sudah melakukan tugasnya. Merawat dan setia selalu bersamaku. Mendengar semua penderitaanku. Memberikan nasihat-nasihat yang ia tahu, tak kan pernah berarti untukku.

Mereka semua yang kini berdiri menatap ke arahku juga tak kalah setia padaku. Menangis saat aku menangis, menatapku iba dan penuh prihatin. Semenderita inikah aku?

Aku ingin tertawa. Mengejek diriku sendiri, apa yang aku lakukan selama ini?

Membuang wanita yang ku nikahi karena keinginanku. Hidup bersama selama tiga tahun lamanya dan kini ia pergi karena kesalahanku?

Aku bodoh.

Memang.

Terlalu bodoh dan aku tak akan marah atas tuduhan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bahkan jika waktu bisa diulang, aku tak pernah ingin menyakitimu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Unforgiven Hero**

_Pahlawan Tak Termaafkan_

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: Typo and misstypo, AU, and many more.

.

Sequel of A Walk to Remember

.

.

.

.

_Prolog.._

Lelaki itu menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya. Lagi-lagi hanya halusinasi. Ia ingin tertawa keras-keras. Menertawai kebodohannya. Seluruh hidupnya kini hanya terpusat pada wanita itu. Wanita yang berhasil menghancurkan hati dan raganya. Hidup dalam kehampaan tanpa kepastian. Berada di tengah-tengah antara hidup dan mati. Dunia semu dan nyata.

Mata kelam itu menatap kosong. Masih sama. Semuanya hilang begitu saja ketika tepukan lembut membuatnya menoleh. Memandang datar mata lain yang menatapnya penuh luka.

"Kita pulang, Tuan. Sudah malam."

"Tidak."

Lelaki itu pergi berlari. Mengabaikan teriakan keras dari belakang punggungnya. Mata hitamnya basah akan air mata yang siap turun kapan saja. Lagi-lagi ia tak bisa menemukan wanita itu. Yang dilihatnya tadi hanyalah halusinasi.

.

.

Cuaca bertambah buruk hari ke hari. Hujan deras senantiasa mengguyur Tokyo sejak pagi hingga malam hari. Membuat sekumpulan dari mereka yang hendak bekerja memilih untuk berdiam diri dirumah. Menghindari air hujan.

Tidak. Berbeda dengan lelaki ini. Ia keluar dari mobil mewahnya tanpa kata. Tanpa mimik wajah. Hanya langkah kaki dan suara hujan yang menjadi pengiring musik baginya.

Payung hitam besar masih digenggam erat olehnya. Hari sudah beranjak sore. Matahari tidak juga muncul dari peraduan. Hanya awan gelap yang masih menemani. Ia melangkahkan kakinya. Berada tepat di sebrang halte bis dimana para wanita dan laki-laki berkumpul di sana menunggu bis atau kendaraan umum yang melintas.

Mata kelamnya menatap tajam orang-orang di sana. Mereka semua tak menyadarinya. Sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Hujan berubah menjadi gerimis dan berakhir menjadi rintik-rintik. Satu-persatu calon penumpang mulai pergi ketika bis yang mereka tunggu datang. Hanya menyisakan beberapa dari mereka.

Mata kelam itu masih memandang tajam depannya. Alis tegasnya menekuk membentuk garis keras. Payung yang di genggamnya semakin erat. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas terkepal erat.

Wanita itu berdiri di halte sambil memeluk mantel cokelatnya yang tebal. Mata hijaunya bergulir ke kanan dan ke kiri tak tentu. Gelisah.

Sampai pada akhirnya mata hijau itu memandang lurus ke depan. Bibir tipisnya terbuka membentuk bulatan kecil dan segera tertutup oleh tangan kirinya yang bebas. Mata hijau indahnya membulat tak percaya.

Demi Tuhan, ia tak pernah ingin dipertemukan di sini.

"Sasuke.."

Suara samar itu seakan memanggil nama lelaki yang berdiri tegak tepat di sebrangnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sepi. Ia sendirian. Mata kelam itu masih menatap ke arahnya.

Sebelum ada suara yang sama sekali tak ingin di dengarnya, ia sudah berlari. Pergi menghindar kemana pun asalkan tak bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang sama yang menghancurkan hatinya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

.

Ia tak pernah ingin kembali ke tempat ini. Tak pernah ingin. Baginya masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu.

Tempat ini masih sama. Bertambah indah sejak terakhir ia pergi ke sini. Ditambah kehadiran lelaki yang sama, mengikutinya ketika ia pulang dari bekerja.

"Tak perlu mengikutiku. Aku bukan buronan atau tersangka kasus penyelundupan narkoba di sini. Lebih baik kau pulang!"

Suara keras darinya membuat lelaki ini menghentikan langkahnya. Mata kelamnya yang sedari tadi tertutup kini terbuka. Menampilkan banyak emosi yang terkandung di sana.

"Pergi! Pergi jauh dari hidupku, Sasuke!"

Teriakan itu perlahan berubah menjadi raungan. Wanita itu memandang tajam penuh amarah pada lelaki malang di depannya.

"Kau tak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan selama ini,"

Suaranya berubah datar. Wajahnya masih tak menunjukkan perubahan berarti. Wanita itu pandai menyembunyikan semuanya.

"Kau hanya bisa tertawa puas, kau menang! Kau sudah berhasil menghancurkan hidupku. Apalagi yang kau inginkan? Apalagi? Bahkan aku tak pernah mendengar ada kata maaf yang terucap dari bibirmu itu."

Lelaki itu masih diam. Tak berkata apa pun. Hanya diam dan memandang jauh ke dalam mata hijau yang kini berubah sendu setiap menitnya.

Wanita itu menarik napas panjangnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Melempar tatapannya sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke."

Wanita itu melangkah. Menjauhi tubuh lelaki yang sejak tadi diam mematung. Langkahnya pasti semakin cepat di setiap pijakannya. Ia menghembuskan napas lega ketika dirasa sudah jauh berada dari lelaki itu.

"Jangan pergi."

Langkahnya terhenti sekejap.

"Ku mohon jangan pergi lagi."

Wanita itu berdiri tegak. Membelakangi lelaki yang kini memutar tubuhnya berbalik langsung menghadap punggung mungil miliknya.

"Kembalilah padaku, Sakura."

"Aku tak pernah ingin menangis lagi. Tidak ingin," napasnya putus-putus. "Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, aku tak ingin kembali."

"Aku tidak akan pernah kembali padamu, Sasuke."

Wanita itu berbalik. Tersenyum manis.

"Kau ingat dongeng sebelum tidur Cinderella? Apa kau ingat bagaimana kisahnya? Jika ia waktu itu pergi kembali untuk mengambil sepatu kacanya yang tertinggal, mungkin ia tak akan pernah menjadi ratu dan istri pangeran."

Wanita itu tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke."

Berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan lelaki malang yang berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal menahan rasa sakit.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi, ku mohon."

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Yah, namanya juga prolog. Singkat kan ini masih ada di bagian bagian awal cerita sih. Jadi di prolog ini akan jadi cerita yang berkelanjutan gitu wkwk. Duh greget pengen bikin sequelnya dan akhirnya udah dipikirkan matang-matang kok.

Ga janji update cepet. Berhubung UN sebentar lagi jadi sempet-sempetnya nyolong waktu ya hihi.

Ditunggu saran, kritik, dan reviewnya.

Love,

emerallized onyxta


	2. Chapter 2

**Unforgiven Hero**

_Pahlawan yang Tak Termaafkan_

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: Typo and misstypo, AU, and many more.

.

Sequel of A Walk to Remember

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

.

.

Ini sudah menginjak tahun kedua dan memasuki bulan kelima semenjak kepergiaannya. Tsunade menghela napasnya, pikiran yang terlalu berat berkecamuk di kepalanya. Antara harus pergi meninggalkan pasiennya menderita di sini, atau bertahan. Berusaha dengan segala kemampuannya menyembuhkan pasiennya yang entah kapan akan pulih total.

Sasuke menarik napasnya. Ia memandang datar pada telapak tangannya yang masih terbalut perban karena kesalahannya. Baru dua hari lalu, ia memecahkan cermin besar di belakang rumahnya. Entah, memandang cermin itu sama saja memandang _wanita_ itu.

Kedua manik kelamnya terpejam. mencoba menyalurkan rasa sakit yang perlahan memasuki hatinya. Sebelah tangannya terkepal erat, menatap datar pada guci besar kamarnya. Lalu, memukul guci itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang kembali mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat.

"Tuan." Suara pecahan guci itu berhasil menyadarkan Kakashi dari kursi kerjanya. Ia lalu memanggil Tsunade dari ruangannya. Berlari sekuat mungkin menyelamatkan Sasuke yang terduduk lemas di atas kepingan guci yang hancur karena pukulan tangannya yang keras.

.

.

"Jika terus seperti ini, aku tak pernah bisa menjamin kau akan bahagia." Tsunade menggunting perban baru dari kotak medis yang dibawanya. Wanita bergelar dokter itu menatap luka di telapak tangan Sasuke yang sudah mengering setelah diberi cairan antiseptik dan alkohol untuk membantu mengeringkan lukanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke menarik tangannya sebelum perban itu menutupi tangannya. Lelaki berambut raven itu keluar kamar tanpa berbicara satu kata pun pada Kakashi maupun Tsunade di sana. Kakashi hanya menghela napasnya, ia membantu Tsunade merapikan peralatan medisnya.

"Aku akan masuk ke kantor hari ini," Sasuke mengambil jas kerjanya dari lemari besar miliknya. Mengambil dasi hitam dan memasangkannya. "Siapkan mobilku." Menatap dirinya di pantulan cermin dan pergi saat Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya.

Sasuke hanya memandang datar Ayame yang menunduk bersama dua pelayan wanita lainnya. Wanita yang menjabat sebagai kepala pembantu di rumahnya itu sedang mempersiapkan sarapkan untuknya.

"Tuan, sarapan anda sudah siap." Ayame menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dari ruang makan. Kakashi memberi isyarat pada Ayame untuk mundur. Wanita itu segera mengangguk mengerti, melangkah mundur memberi jalan pada Sasuke yang masih diam. Ini sudah dua tahun berlalu, tetapi Tuannya tetap sama.

.

.

"Apa anda yakin?" Kakashi menggenggam kunci mobil milik Sasuke erat. Ada perasaan antara yakin dan tidak di dalam dirinya. Ia takut, sangat takut kalau Tuannya yang keras kepala itu akan menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya. Membayangkannya saja Kakashi sudah tidak sanggup. Terlalu banyak penderitaan yang Sasuke alami selama ini.

"Kau tak percaya?" suara Sasuke dibuat serendah mungkin. Ia menarik kunci mobil dari tangan Kakashi dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban dari bibir tangan kanan kepercayaannya selama bertahun-tahun itu.

Kakashi mengangkat tangannya. Menyuruh dua pengawal yang berjaga segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Mengikuti mobil Sasuke dari belakang bersama dirinya.

Gerbang besar itu terbuka. Mobil hitam mewah itu melaju melewati gerbang besar itu diikuti dua mobil hitam lainnya di belakang. Sasuke menutup kaca mobilnya dan menangkap ada sesosok nenek tua dengan tongkat yang menopang tubuh bungkuknya karena termakan usia. Nenek itu tersenyum pada Sasuke, lelaki itu segera menghentikan mobilnya. Menghampiri nenek tua itu dengan wajah yang teramat datar.

"Anak muda," Nenek itu mulai mendekat pada Sasuke. Memegang telapak tangan Sasuke yang terluka dan tidak tertutupi perban. "Kau terlihat menderita."

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia memilih untuk tidak bersuara.

"Ada kebahagiaan di tangan kananmu dan penderitaan di tangan kirimu." Nenek itu menatap pada tangan kanan Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan baik. Berbeda dengan tangan kirinya yang terluka.

"Mereka seimbang. Tidak ada yang kuat dan tidak ada yang lemah," Nenek itu mundur perlahan. "Jika kau bisa mengejar kebahagiaanmu, maka penderitaan itu akan turun secara perlahan dan menghilang selamanya. Tapi jika kebahagiaan itu tak bisa kau raih, maka penderitaan seumur hidup akan terus menghantuimu. Sampai tubuhmu benar-benar tak berdaya menerimanya."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Ingin berbicara lebih namun tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Kau tahu di mana kebahagiaanmu." Nenek itu tersenyum, melirik pada saku jas milik Sasuke di depannya. Ia mengarahkan tongkatnya untuk berbalik. Melangkah secara perlahan menjauhi Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung di sana. Tidak bisa berbicara lebih.

Kakashi turun dari mobilnya diikuti dua pengawal di belakangnya. Ia memandang lekat-lekat pada Sasuke yang berdiri entah mengapa di jalanan besar sendirian?

"Tuan!" Kakashi berteriak, mengambil kesadaran Sasuke secara penuh. Lelaki itu berbalik, kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Satu pengawal itu melangkah mendekati Kakashi. "Tuan Kakashi, Tuan besar, berbicara dengan seseorang? Aku tidak melihat siapa pun di sana sejak tadi. Sejak Tuan besar turun dari mobilnya."

Kakashi hanya menggeleng lemah. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil ketika mobil hitam Sasuke melesat cepat meninggalkannya.

.

.

Wanita itu menarik koper besarnya. Memandang sahabat pirangnya dengan senyuman geli tertahan di bibirnya. "Ino."

Wanita itu masih berkutat dengan ponselnya. Tidak perduli di mana mereka berada saat ini. Mereka baru saja tiba di bandara Tokyo sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Sakura." Ino menggenggam bahu mungil sahabatnya. "Kebahagiaanmu jadi kebahagiaan diriku juga. Aku sudah bahagia ketika tahu kau sadar di saat semua dokter menyerah karena kondisimu waktu itu." Suara Ino berubah hampir menjadi isakan. Wanita berhelai merah muda itu menggenggam tangan Ino di bahunya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Ino tersenyum, ia memasukkan ponsel miliknya ke dalam tas kecilnya. "Ku rasa Sai ataupun Gaara tidak ada yang bisa menjemput kita di sini," Ino melirik Sakura yang tampak berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kita naik taksi bandara?" Sakura mengangguk, ia menarik kopernya dengan semangat keluar dari teras bandara.

.

.

"Selamat siang." Kakashi menunduk hormat pada anggota rapat yang hadir kali ini. Sasuke masuk ke dalam, masih dengan bibir terkunci tanpa berkata satu kata pun. Mereka terlambat lima menit, dan Kakashi lah yang meminta maaf untuk hal ini.

"Kami terlambat."

"Tidak apa, Kakashi." Suara lelaki berambut merah di depannya membuat Kakashi tersenyum kecil di balik maskernya. Sasuke melirik ke arah lelaki berambut merah yang sibuk dengan kertas di tangannya. Tatapannya berubah tajam tak tahu mengapa. Ia menarik napas panjang. Tak ada gunanya memikirkan hal-hal yang membuat ia hilang kendali lagi.

"Aku ikut senang, Uchiha Sasuke sudah sembuh. Senang melihat anda kembali." Sasuke hanya mengangguk saat suara lelaki itu menyapu indra pendengarannya. "Perusahaan ini jauh lebih baik jika kau yang mengendalikannya."

"Tuan Gaara benar." Kini lelaki berambut hitam yang menimpali. Lelaki itu terlihat sudah berumur kepala empat. Wajahnya sudah terlihat menua di beberapa bagian.

"Hn."

Rapat itu berjalan lancar dengan Kakashi sebagai juru bicara Sasuke lagi kali ini. Masih sama, Sasuke masih tetap tak mau bicara selain pada dirinya dan Tsunade.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Tuan."

Kakashi mengambil map merah yang diserahkan Gaara padanya. Lelaki tampan itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Anda sudah banyak membantu kami. Perusahaan anda, Kazekage Group memberi banyak saham pada Perusahaan kami."

Gaara hanya mendengus menahan tawanya. Lelaki itu berdiri, menepuk bahu lebar Kakashi yang tampak tegang semenjak hadir di rapat tersebut. "Aku tak tahu apa yang dialami Sasuke. Tapi apapun itu aku akan berdoa yang terbaik. Yah, setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan sebelum Perusahaan besar Uchiha akan bangkrut dan itu benar-benar memalukan Sasuke."

"Anda benar, kalau begitu saya permisi. Selamat siang." Kakashi menunduk sopan pada Gaara dan berlalu dari ruangan besar tersebut. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. Memandang bingkai foto wanita berhelai merah muda yang sedang tersenyum di sana. Bibirnya terangkat, membentuk senyuman tipis samar terlihat.

.

.

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi sial ini benar-benar nyaman!" Ino bergumam ketika ia melempar tubuh mungilnya di sofa ruang tamu milik sahabatnya. Sakura memilih untuk mengontrak rumah ketimbang harus tinggal di apartemen Ino ataupun Gaara. Tidak. Ino sudah terlalu banyak membantunya, ia tidak akan merepotkan wanita itu lagi. Sedangkan Gaara? Lelaki itu juga sama saja.

"Aku tak percaya, kalau kau benar-benar ditugaskan di sini. Ku pikir rumah sakit German benar-benar mempercayaimu. Pertukaran dokter antar Negara dalihnya, tapi itu cukup masuk akal." Ino memandang Sakura yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan pakaiannya dari dalam koper.

"Ino, aku di sana hanya bekerja sebagai asisten dokter Temari. Jadi, ini suatu keberuntunganku. Aku benar-benar diangkat menjadi dokter di Jepang. Bukankah itu bagus?"

Ino mengangguk. Ia menatap langit-langit atap rumah Sakura kosong. "Bagaimana dengan Gaara?"

Sakura menghentikan kegiataannya. Ia duduk menyandar pada lemari pakaiannya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih beberapa detik sebelum terlihat biasa saja. "Gaara sangat mengerti diriku. Adik dari Dokter Temari sangat baik. Sikap lembut dan perhatiannya sangat membuatku..entahlah."

Ino mengangkat tubuhnya. Melangkah mendekati Sakura yang terdiam. "Gaara benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku bisa merasakannya saat kalian tak sengaja bertemu di rumah sakit dua tahun lalu. Semenjak itu, dia selalu datang menjengukmu. Yah, alasan awalnya hanya ingin bertemu dengan Dokter Temari," Ino tertawa pelan ketika melihat senyuman di bibir Sakura berkembang. "Dan ternyata dia hanya ingin tahu jauh tentangmu. Mungkin takdir berkata lain, Gaara tinggal di Jepang. Bukankah itu bagus?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali merapikan pakaiannya dalam koper dibantu Ino.

"Sai akan menjemputku setengah jam lagi. Jadi bisakah kita membuat makan malam? Perutku sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi." Rengek Ino sembari menarik tangan mungil Sakura menuju dapur.

"Aa, baiklah. Ayo kita memasak makan malam."

.

.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin sembuh, atau tidak sama sekali?"

Sasuke menghentikan kunyahan di mulutnya. Lelaki itu memandang Tsunade datar tak berminat. Mengambil segelas air putih lalu meminumnya hingga tandas.

"Aku membayarmu mahal untuk hal itu." Kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan tenang, tidak memerdulikan kilatan kekesalan dari manik cokelat madu di depannya.

"Ah, Tuan," Kakashi berkata rendah. Berusaha tidak menganggu makan malam Tuannya. Ia tidak akan cari gara-gara dalam hal ini tentunya. "Tuan Gaara membantu banyak dalam saham kita. Kejadian dua bulan lalu hampir membuat Uchiha Corps bangkrut, Tuan Gaara mengetahuinya. Ia membantu banyak."

"Hn."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi menghela napasnya, melirik paa Tsunade yang menyunggingkan seringai kemenangan padanya.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Sasuke masih berkutat dengan laporan dan laptop besarnya. Kakashi berada di ruangannya dan ia tak perduli. Ia masih sibuk di ruangan kerjanya.

Sasuke memandang bingkai foto di atas mejanya. Bingkai foto seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Manik kelamnya terus menatap tanpa kedipan foto itu. Ada memori yang terselip masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Kepingan-kepingan masa lalu yang berubah menjadi kegelapan yang mengerikan.

"Sakura," gumamnya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan saat ini. Bahkan mata-mata terbaik dan seluruh kepolisian sudah mengerahkan tenaganya untuk mencari keberadaan wanita itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka angkat tangan. Sakura tidak bisa ditemukan. Salah satu dari mereka mengatakan kalau Sakura sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Dan tentu saja, Sasuke tidak akan mempercayainya.

Selama ia belum bisa menemukan pemakaman terakhir wanita itu, ia percaya Sakura masih hidup. Hanya berdasarkan _feeling_ dan logikanya. Sudah dua tahun berlalu, dan polisi angkat tangan dengan tugasnya. Semua dilimpahkan pada Sasuke sendiri. Dirinya yang harus mencari Sakura, tapi kemana?

Ia mengeluarkan kalung dengan dua berlian kecil di sisinya. Kalung itu berbentuk taring harimau yang kecil dengan hiasan perak. Kalung yang ia berikan pada Sakura saat ia kembali dari Eropa. Memang, bukan dirinya langsung yang memberikannya, melalui Kakashi.

"_Ku pikir ini tak ada artinya bagimu. Tapi ini berarti bagiku, Kakashi mengatakan kalau kalung ini bisa mengabulkan semua permintaan pemiliknya."_

_Sakura mematahkan salah satu taring itu, tersenyum pada Sasuke yang diam menatapnya._

"_Aku minta satu hal padamu, dan kabulkanlah permintaanku ini."_

_Sasuke hanya diam. Masih diam dan tidak memberikan respon apapun padanya._

"_Bahagialah untukku."_

Hanya dua kalimat yang mampu membuat kepalanya berputar untuk sekedar memikirkan apa maksud perkataannya. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk menebak-nebak dari sebuah perkataan dan maksud seseorang.

Sasuke memandang patahan kalung itu. Menatapnya lekat-lekat. Seakan mencoba menggali semua kenangan di dalam kalung itu.

_Bahagialah untukku.._

_Bahagialah untukku.._

Manik kelam tajam itu kini berubah menjadi merah. Merah karena menahan tangis bukan karena amarah. Percuma ia melampiaskan kemarahannya.

Ia menggenggam erat patahan dan kalungnya. Masih tersisa satu dari taring itu, Sasuke masih bisa menggunakannya jika bertemu Sakura. Tapi kapan?

Dan ia kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya di dalam lipatan tangan besarnya di atas meja. Kembali menangisi semuanya dalam keheningan.

.

.

Sasuke mengangguk saat Kakashi mohon pamit pergi ke ruangannya. Meninggalkan Gaara dan Sasuke berdua di ruangan Tuannya.

"Senang melihatmu kembali." Gaara melemparkan seringainya pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu membalas seringai Gaara dengan dengusan.

"Aku beberapa kali berkunjung ke sini. Satu? Atau dua? Bahkan tiga?"

Sasuke menutup mapnya. Menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya.

"Hn. Aku tak tahu." Kalimat singkat yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu Gaara akhirnya keluar. Sasuke lebih banyak beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Gaara berdiri. Menghampiri meja kerja Sasuke. "Ada acara makan malam di rumahku. Tak banyak yang datang, hanya rekan kantor dan beberapa teman dekat yang ku kenal. Aku mengundangmu."

Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan wajah mengejeknya. "Jangan berharap besar aku datang."

Gaara tertawa, menepuk bahu besar Sasuke pelan. "Jika kau datang, aku akan menyambutmu dengan pelukan dan teriakan heboh layaknya wanita-wanita yang ditatap olehmu."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terserah."

Gaara berdiri. Melemparkan seringainya sekali lagi pada Sasuke yang hanya diam. "Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa."

.

.

Hari ini Tokyo diguyur hujan deras. Sakura baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan hujan seakan tidak mau berdamai dengannya. Ayolah, ia harus ke rumah Gaara hari ini.

Sakura melirik jam tangan miliknya. Jam lima sore dan langit di atas sana sudah gelap seperti malam hari. Ia berlari ke halte, menunggu bis umum yang lewat. Sakura merapikan rambutnya yang basah, di halte sudah banyak orang yang menunggu bis atau sekedar berteduh dari derasnya hujan.

Ponselnya berbunyi, dan itu tertera nama Gaara di sana.

"Halo? Ah, maafkan aku jika nanti aku datang terlambat. Aku harus menunggu bis dan pulang kerumah. Tapi aku janji padamu, aku akan datang."

"_Aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu di halte. Aku datang dalam waktu sepuluh menit."_

Sakura menghela napasnya. Sudah berkali-kali ia katakan, ia tak perlu dijemput. Dan lelaki ini sangat keras kepala.

Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dingin mulai menusuk kulit hingga tulangnya. Hujan perlahan-lahan reda, hanya menyisakan gerimis yang agak deras.

.

.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Jalanan Tokyo yang hujan bisa membahayakan dirinya. Ia menginjak rem mobil saat lampu merah menyala. Kepalanya disandarkan pada jendela mobil. Menghapus sisa-sisa air hujan yang sudah berhenti sejak lima menit yang lalu. Manik kelamnya tanpa sengaja menatap lurus pada halte bis. Alisnya berkerut ketika menyadari sesuatu. Tunggu, merah muda?

Ia tersentak, ingin memutarkan kemudi mobilnya menuju halte tetapi lampu hijau sudah menyala. Ia menginjak pedal gas dan mobil mewah hitam itu melaju cepat mencari arah putaran. Ia harus memastikan apa yang dilihatnya kali ini.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan halte. Dan nihil, ia tidak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Tidak ada wanita yang berambut merah muda seperti yang dilihat sebelumnya. Sasuke menertawai dirinya sendiri. Sial, imajinasinya terlalu berlebihan. Sakura masih belum bisa ditemukan. Lalu mengapa ia merasa kalau tadi nyata?

.

.

Sesuai dugaan, Gaara tertawa ketika melihat Sasuke melangkah menuju taman rumahnya. Lelaki itu memasang wajah yang teramat datar. Tidak memerdulikan bagaimana kilatan mata wanita-wanita yang hadir di acaranya saat memandangnya.

"Kau terlambat setengah jam. Tapi aku masih mau menerimamu." Gaara menyeringai pada Sasuke yang menatapnya datar. Lelaki tampan itu segera merangkul sahabatnya menuju ruang tengah.

"Semoga kau menikmati acaramu." Gaara menyikut pinggang besar Sasuke yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam darinya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Merutuki sifat Gaara yang sangat diluar akalnya. Lelaki itu bisa mengerikan, dan bisa berubah sifat menjadi menyenangkan. Entah, ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa Gaara bersifat demikian.

Tamu yang hadir cukup banyak. Beberapa dari mereka adalah rekan kerjanya dan pemegang saham di Perusahaannya. Sasuke memilih untuk tidak bergabung dalam pembicaraan mengenai saham. Ia memilih untuk menyendiri kali ini.

Bunyi mic diketuk membuat para tamu segera merapat ke tengah. Gaara berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan para tamu yang hadir. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis yang samar terlihat.

"Aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu."

Para tamu berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Mencoba menebak apa yang ingin diberitahukan lelaki tampan yang menjadi incaran kaum hawa di Tokyo ini.

"Aku dan kekasihku, Sakura Haruno akan bertunangan bulan depan."

Sasuke memegang minumannya erat. Ia mendongak, menatap pada sosok wanita berambut merah muda yang tengah tersenyum hangat. Bagaikan tamparan keras yang langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku seakan tersambar petir bertegangan ribuan volt mengenainya. Di depannya, wanita itu, wanita yang dicarinya selama dua tahun penuh. Yang berhasil memporak-porandakan hidupnya selama dua tahun lebih ini. Yang berhasil meninggalkan berbagai luka dan kenangan karena penyesalan yang dalam. Sekarang apa? Kenyataan begitu menamparnya terlalu keras.

"Sakura?" lirihnya.

Wanita itu masih tersenyum hangat. Kedua iris teduhnya masih sama seperti dulu. Ia memperhatikan tamu yang hadir an mendapati ada sosok yang sangat dikenalnya tiga tahun lalu. Sosok itu berdiri, memandangnya dengan wajah sedih?

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya. Menunduk menatap lantai lebih baik ketimbang harus menatap manik kelam yang membuat dirinya tenggelam. Gaara masih setia menggenggam tangannya. Ada rasa hangat yang tersalurkan dari sana.

Sakura kembali mendongak. Dan sosok itu masih ada di sana. Dunianya kembali ditarik. Seakan tidak ada orang di sana. Hanya mereka berdua saja.

"Sasuke.."

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Haloha, saya tahu-sangat tahu kalau updatenya lemot kayak siput berjalan huhu. Ini mungkin pada bingung ya kenapa beda banget sama prolognya? Setelah dipikir-pikir, saya merubah seluruh plotnya. Dari awal sampai endingnya udah kepikiran. Jadi, maafkan saja kalau dari awal udah beda sama prolognya.

Kalau yang kecewa dengan sequel ini, silakan klik close di ujung pc anda, atau exit atau keluar aja dari halaman ini. saya ga maksa baca juga kok. Saya nulis sequel ini karena masih banyak misteri di fic sebelumnya yang belum terpecahkan. Memuaskan nafsu nulis saya.

Oiya, saya ganti penname loh xD kalau kalian masih bingung, bisa panggil saya dengan penname sebelumnya, atau panggil nama saya yang asli juga tak apa kalau kalian sudah tahu :3

Jadi, saran dan reviewnya sangat ditunggu. Maafkan kalau sifat Gaara agak beda di sini. Nanti kedepannya kita bakalan tahu gimana sifat Gaara kok hihi.

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya XD

Love,

delevingne


End file.
